I Need You
by silentdreamsinthisheartx
Summary: During DH. What could have happened on one of those lonely nights where it was just Harry and Hermione in the tent. What if Harry had finally comforted her? Would things have changed? One shot on their friendship. First Harry Potter fanfic


A/N the brilliant J.K. Rowling owns anything you recognise and of course the characters :(

This is my first Harry Potter fanfic, i have read lots and finally got round to witing my own one. I am really nervous about it.

I ship Harry/Hermione and Ron/Luna.

This isn't really about Harry and Hermione getting together more about their friendship.

Summary: During DH. What could have happened on one of those lonely nights where it was just Harry and Hermione in the tent. What if Harry had finally comforted her? Would things have changed? One shot on their friendship.

* * *

**I Need You**

As Harry lay on his bed, he sighed. His sigh echoed loudly in the tent as the only noise were Hermione's soft sobs and the howling of the wind. It had been like this for the last couple of days. Ever since he left. He being Ron. Everytime he thought about Ron, he heard his hurtful words that he screamed at Harry:

_"We thought you knew what you were doing!" _

Everytime this went through his head he felt a knot of guilt in his stomach. He was the one destinied for this life, not them. They shouldn't be wrisking their lifes, they should be with their familys. He couldn't help but feel guility, as if he had pressured them into it, which he hadn't. He felt guility that now Hermione was sobbing herself to sleep, which would not have happened if she wasn't on this trip. He knew he should comfort her, but he felt ashamed. He felt like he couldn't look her in the eyes. But knew she was his best friend, so he would have to get over that and comfort her. He got off his bed and sat down onto the couch next to Hermione, who didn't notice.

"Hermione?" She looked towards him, shock etched across her face that was covered in tear tracks. Her eyes were red and swollen. She looked empty.

"I'm sorry" She looked at him startled and said with confusion now in her eyes:

"What for?"

"For everything. Not comforting you when Ron left, for putting you in danger, for being me, if it wasn't for me you and Ron wouldn't be here and you wouldn't of had to choose between us and lose the man you love-"

"Stop right there Harry. I don't regret coming on this trip and i never will, i will always be there for you. And as to losing the man i love, what are you on about?" Harry blushed and mumbled:

"Well you know..i thought you and Ron..fancied eachother"

"He did but i didn't at the start of the summer, he asked me out and i told him the truth and he said that it wouldn't change anything between us and that he wouldn't let anything get in the way of our friendship"

"Wow i have never heard anything so wise come from Ron" Hermione gave him a weak smile and he carried on" So when he left because you wanted to stay here you were crying because he broke his promise to you?"

"Yes" she said in a small whisper. Harry was longing for her to smile again, she had a beautiful smile and he hadn't seen a lot this trip.

"Is that why your still crying?"

"Sort of" she said.

"What else is there?" and suddenly all the thoughts and emotions swirling around in her head exploded from Hermiones mouth in a hysterical scream that started of her tears.

"You! Harry you are my best friend. I just lost my other best friend, because i care for you so much and you didn't even look at me let alone comfort me! I don't regret staying with you Harry, but i needed comfort Harry. Your my best friend. I need you" Harry just stared at the girl in front of him in shock, until he was able to muster the power to speak.

"You're right Hermione. I know i should of comforted you, you are my best friend. I was mixed up with emotions after Ron leaving but that is still no excuse. Even when you were upset, you have still comforted me. You have been my best friend, all the way through not Ron. You. I would be lost with out you Hermione." She smiled that beautiful smile at him and said:

"It's okay Harry. I understand. But can i just ask one more thing?

"Anything"

"Can you hold me?" he stared at her for a second before wrapping her up in his arms inhaling her scent and kissing and stroking her hair.

Amazing, Harry thought. Just being in my arms, she can calm me down. Her touch was sending tingles down his body and a strange feeling washed over him.

They stayed like that for a long time before Harry realised she was asleep. Smiling to himself he shifted their position so they were lying down with Hermione curled into him and Harry's arm wrapped around her. He saw that smile he loved on her face, before giving a smile himself before he fell asleep listening to Hermiones even breathing. Both of them had a peaceful and long sleep, which they hadn't had for a long time. Both slept with a smile on their face that night.

* * *

How was it? Let me know. :)

Sorry for any grammer and spelling mistakes, i did proof read it but i always miss stuff.


End file.
